The mobile terminal market is very rapidly growing due to new technologies and new functions attracting customers' interest. In particular, the mobile terminal can now provide various applications beyond a simple application according to the development of technologies, and thereby a user of the mobile terminal can utilize audio information, character information, image information, MP3 (Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Player 3), and games using a mobile terminal.
However, when watching a movie by playing an image file using a mobile terminal, the user may experience inconvenience watching the movie due to a small display area of the mobile terminal. Mobile terminals providing a TV-out function have been introduced to solve such inconvenience.
If a mobile terminal having a TV-out function is connected to a television through a TV-out cable, the user may watch a movie through a television having a wide screen, because an image being played by the mobile terminal is displayed on the television in the original format of the image. While the mobile terminal performs a TV-out function, the screen of the mobile terminal may be switched off or may display the same image as the television.
Switching off the screen of the mobile terminal or displaying the same image as the television while using a TV-out function has a disadvantage that the screen space of the mobile terminal cannot efficiently be utilized to provide the user with further information and convenience. Further, when the mobile terminal displays the same image as the television, the mobile terminal consumes its limited source of electric power to display the same image.